Imscared: A Pixelated Nightmare
by Hollis Pierman
Summary: A lonely face, created for the sole purpose of studying its holder's every move and fear. Take a look at what happens in the game, here, through the eyes of one unlucky soul. It didn't mean to do that, it was only cold and scared. Won't you stay with it? It'll always be there... Looking at you.
1. Act 1

IMSCARED: A PIXELATED NIGHTMARE

Based on the game, based on the creepypasta, both by Ivan Zanotti.

Written by Hollis Pierman.

WARNING: This is a fan-made depiction of the creepypasta and game of the same name. Game can be found on GameJolt or IndieDB.

Also, this story is depicted through the person who's IN the game, not the player. This story is also rated M for violence, gore and moderate/severe language.

ACT 1

Part 1: Awakening

I remember now... I was just sitting in the bar, getting away from everyone. What a chore everything is, the towels are washable... Wash 'em for crying' out loud! Anyway, then out of nowhere, I was knocked out cold, and I'm now here, here being an empty room, save for the wardrobe, door painted "Exit", and a bed with a nightstand. I found no way out, because when I tried to open the door, a note appeared saying that I need a heart to open it. Why would you need a heart to open a door? Is a heart now a key to the universe or some bullshit like that? Anyway, I found no other way out (obviously not the wardrobe), and I found myself wandering aimlessly around the room. Until I noticed something peculiar under the nightstand. It was a tiny little key; the wardrobe was locked, so it only made sense that it was the only thing that could open in this hellhole. To my dismay, all there was: blood stains. I followed the wall to see if anything peculiar was in it (for safety measures), when I came upon a narrow hallway that hadn't been there before. At the end, was a ladder leading down to who knows where. Gotta find out though.

PART 2: Discovery

The ladder ended, and so did my descent, and a corridor appeared in front of my eyes. On each side were many doors (it seemed like an infinite amount). I suppose we gotta try to open all of them, if we're going to make it at all. The first two doors didn't open, but the second on the right was the first to open. It was a plain ol' room with bookshelves and nightstands. Except with a little surprise behind the bookcase on the right! It was a very rusty key, and it seemed like the end was going to fall off before long. I exited the room and proceeded to open more doors. The next door to open was the second door on the left. What was in it, was only what seemed to be a cage, with rusty metal bars holding it, but through the bars, I caught a glimpse of a white, hollow face. It had a huge grin on its face, and blank eyes which looked like they were bleeding black blood. It faded into obscurity for who knows how long; when I am past the vicinity of those bars, for whatever reason, I'll be stuck in this hellhole forever with it. The next door to open was the last door to the right, and it was hardly anything special, save for red carpeting, but upon further inspection, what I was currently stepping on was dried up blood from God-knows how many victims. The next door to open was the last door on the left (and the last door in general). All it had was a black pit, but before I opened this door though, I caught glimpse of a pretty lady, who seemed to have a lot of personality within. I entered the room, and only heard a numbingly loud, short laugh. Since there was nothing better to do, I turn around, and the painting has been stained with blood. I try to open all of the other locked doors in this wretched corridor, and I found the first one to the left was the only one that was able to open. So I traverse through a short passage of dried blood, and at the end of the passage was a still-pulsating heart, just lying there. I know I shouldn't have done what I was about to do, but it was the only thing I could do, so I picked it up, and the white face I saw through the bars closed in on me, and I faded into what seemed like death.


	2. Act 2

IMSCARED: A PIXELATED NIGHTMARE

Game created by Ivan Zanotti. Creepypasta created by unknown person.

Written for by Hollis Pierman.

ACT 2:

Part 1: Wander

I know what that entity is called. If it's something as simple as a white face, then it must be called "White Face". As soon as I said that, a wall appeared in front of me, saying in all capitals,

"LET'S PLAY TAG". Ohohohohoh... If this thing wants to chase me all about to catch me, it's got another thing comin'. So I started wandering around and to the right behind the wall, and all of a sudden, blood-stained markings, that were illegible. And all of a sudden, a noise was starting to be heard. I heard a voice once before saying, a sound will predict its arrival... it's coming! After I heard my first instance of the noise, I immediately followed arrows all around the place, hearing keys jingle, for I'd say about one and a half hours, until I heard a triangle jingling in my ears. I don't know what it was for, so I just kept on running. After another half an hour, a door in a part of the room caught the corner of my eye, and proceeded through it. I realized soon after that it was an elevator. Just as White Face closed in, I closed the elevator door and proceeded downward.

Part 2: Key to Salvation

The elevator still proceeded downward, as I sit in a fetus-like position, thinking if I'm ever going to be out of this hell hole. I have two precious little girls that I need to take care of, and they don't even know where there Mommy is. Finally, the elevator doors opened after it slowed to a halt. There, surprisingly was a road, with a long patch of grass next to it! Was I really able to escape?! O God, give me strength... I proceeded down the road, sprinting as fast as I could. While sprinting, White Face streaked across MY face, and I started to fall to the ground, balance slightly lost, but I valiantly pressed on, until a narrow part with a gate covering it was blocking my way. Behind it said,

"ONE OF THEM IS LYING", which was barely legible. I slowly turn back, and see a trail of blood, ending in a little puddle with a tiny key in it. I pick up the key, and trail back to the gate. I see the barely legible writing, and am teleported suddenly into a room, which in front of me was a door. Behind me was a literally empty room. My first instinct was to open the door. What I found out was the pit I saw before; I exit the room through the way in front of me, and I found it was the hallway from the beginning! I try all the doors, but they all seemed to be locked, until I saw the ladder at the end of the hallway. I climb back and see it is the room I saw from the beginning. Realizing I still had the heart, which terrifyingly enough was _still_ beating, I opened the door labeled exit, and I faded in to obscurity. However, my journey wasn't over yet. In one last flash, I found my self in a cage in a blood-stained room, with White Face circling me, and again I faded into obscurity.


	3. Act 3

IMSCARED: A PIXELLATED NIGHTMARE

Game created by Ivan Zanotti. Creepypasta created by an unknown person.

Written for by Hollis Pierman

DISCLAIMER: This story contains moderate/severe language, and disturbing mental images.

**VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.**

ACT 3

Part I: The House of White Face

I thought it was _all_ over, but apparently not, 'cause that stupid fucking White Face has to go and suck me into another one of its little games of tag or some **bullshit** like that. Anyway, I was transported to a house in the middle of nowhere, literally. For one bad part, the door directly behind me opened, but all it revealed was part of a blood-stained wall. The best part about this world though, is that the world around me is relatively light, and that there's no White Face to stalk me... yet. Weird thing about this house, is that all the doors are numbered from 1 to 8. Now we all know that there has to be a key somewhere around here, right? An unlabeled door is unlocked, and we shall open it. Lying on the ground in front of me was a key, what is the key for? I don't know, but upon further inspection, the key is labeled "1". So naturally we head for the door that has the big 1 on it. Well, it was just like that other place, just bookshelves, nightstands and beds. There was only one bookshelf, and behind it was a key. Being the short person that I am, the key is too far away to reach. Now we need to find something to reach the key. Well, after wandering around for about a half an hour, I finally noticed the little table right in the middle of the house, and I noticed some pincers on the ground, so they're PROBABLY for reaching the key. I head back into room 1, and use the pincers to get the key. As the key is coming within my grasp though, the world around me started to get darker, and darker. When I received the key, labeled "8", the world around me was super dark, and almost everything was not within 5 feet of sight in front of me. Before noticing the door with the big 8 on it, I noticed the bookshelf earlier had a few gray book spines and a lot of red ones. Before entering the room though, White Face said,

"**I didn't mean to do that..."**

...Okay. I opened the door, and once again, nothing special. A wardrobe, beds and nightstands. The interesting thing was the window, and- HOLY SHIT. Why is White Face out there? That smile is so damn creepy. Ugh... I'm gonna have more nightmares for weeks, or hell, even months. I immediately exited the room upon noticing White Face, and I see why it said that it didn't mean to do something, and it "accidentally" opened the door labeled "4". Just a table and chairs, as well as another bookshelf. The only place to go now was the back patio. Looking to my left, White Face is there, still staring at me. Does this thing ever stop **staring**?! Anyway, ignoring it, I get led to the end of the patio, where I'm to pick up a key, this time, labeled "7". As soon as I picked up the key, the world around me immediately brightened up!

Part II: Finale

When I started to leave the patio, White Face started to speak to me. It said,

"**Help me. I don't want to die. I'm scared."**

As soon as I exited the patio and back into room 4, and into the hallway, I proceeded through the hallway to the door labeled 7. Now, 7 was my unlucky number, and the many OTHER people's lucky number is 7, but ont mine. Nothing good ever came to me when I rolled seven in Parcheesi. So when I opened the door, you better believe I screamed. It was a pitch-black room, with nothing but a chair and a noose, and the ever-so-patient White Face. It started speaking,

"**This is my room. Do you see how dark it is? It's cold,"**

for when it continued speaking, it inched closer,

"**But I can look at you. Look at me."**

Closer...

"**Are you scared? I am scared..."**

When White Face got right up in MY face, something transported me back into a room I had never seen before. I think it was the room outside the patio where I got the key to his room, most likely room 5. Holy shit. That was the single most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I exited the room and back out to the patio, where White Face said,

"**You're close."**

Close to what? Ending it all? $20 bucks says ending it all. I made my way back, and my destination was at the other end of the patio, into room 3. On the ground, in a puddle of blood, lay a key labeled "2". Okay, I picked it up, headed for the door labeled 2, opened it, picked up another key labeled "6", and surprised and horrified to see the door behind me was shut. The inside of this room was completely stained with blood, and when I opened the door, so was the rest of this God-forsaken house. I ran frantically to find a door labeled 6, and a the section of the house which held the door labeled "6" was gone, and replaced by a new section, of twists and turns, thrills and suspension, and eventually leading up to the area where I was right from the beginning of it all. Realizing that the key was all I had, I inserted the key into the doorknob with the door labeled **"Exit",** and it opened up when I turned it. Sprinting for dear life, into eternal darkness, being lead only in one direction by a white arrow on the ground, I am lead to the end, where White Face awaited, with the chair and noose from before. It spoke,

"**Congratulations. You made it to the end. But you can't escape from here. Stay with me. I'll always be here, looking at you."**


End file.
